


Vulnerable Position

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Coercion, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Bottoming, Humiliation, M/M, Manhandling, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: “I mean, if you can’t, then you can’t. I don’t really blame you. Scott’s not worth this.” 

  And that, that right there, was why he was gonna do this anyway. Because Scott was worth it, damnit, not that Raf could ever understand that. Wouldn’t, if Stiles had his way. So he took in a deep breath, let it out slowly, and said, “Just—gimme a minute.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_a_tame_lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_tame_lion/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Benji! 
> 
> Warnings:  
> 1) Stiles is underage here, at about 15. So pre-werewolves and shit, which is why he's able to keep it secret.  
> 2) If anyone here is triggered by rape/non-con, you might want to give this a pass. This fic is pretty dark, and psychologically convoluted. There is some more detail/backstory in the end notes if you want more info to make an informed choice. Take care of yourselves, lovelies. 
> 
> HUGE thank yous go to BelleAmante and DenaCeleste for pre-reading and handholding and general cheerleading. I could not have this without the both of you.

 

Stiles flipped the deadbolt on the motel door and kicked off his shoes before dropping to his knees in front of Rafael. He knew the drill by now, knew how this worked, how to make it as quick and painless as possible for himself. He reached for the asshole’s belt, but his wrists were caught.

“Mm, something else today, I think.”

He swallowed, and tried to keep his voice even despite his racing heart. “That wasn’t the deal. Deal was I blow you, and you leave Scott and Melissa alone.”

“Deals get renegotiated all the time, kiddo. Especially when circumstances change.”

The cold look on Raf’s face scared him, but he wouldn’t admit it. He tugged his hands free and rolled to his feet. “Last time I checked, I was still sucking your dick and you still suck as a dad, so I don’t know what makes you think you can get more out of me. Especially since I could always just,” he paused to shrug and make an innocent face, “report you for this.”

Raf’s lip curled. “Oh you could, but then you’d have to explain to your precious father and my son how you got tangled up with me. Wouldn’t want them to know you’re so desperate for cock that you went after mine while I was sleeping, would you?”

Cold sweat broke out across his back and shoulders, but he pretended Raf’s words didn’t bother him. “I mean, it’d be your word against mine about how that went down, and it’s not like you wanted me to stop, so . . .”

Raf reached out for him, but he stepped back. “Get over here, and get your jeans off, you little brat.”

Stiles knocked away the arm reaching for him again. “I repeat: _that wasn’t part of the deal_.”

Anger made Raf’s voice ugly. “Scott contacted me. He wants to meet. If you want me to stay away from him, you’d better give me a damn good reason.”

“I’ve held up my end of the bargain—it’s not fair for you to decide you get more just because it’s a little uncomfortable for you to hold up yours.”

This time, Raf did manage to get a grip on him, and hauled him over to the little table in the corner. Stiles gasped as he was slammed against it. “You started this, kiddo. Now it’s time to be a big boy and follow through.”

He didn’t fight as Raf unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Didn’t move as his jeans and boxers were hauled down his thighs, baring his ass. He knew what Raf was capable of, knew exactly how badly this could go for him if he did fight. As much as he didn’t want this—and the inside of his head was just an endless scream of “No!”—he didn’t have any good options, here.

He yelped when Raf cracked a hand across his ass. “Your father never did punish you the way you needed. Boy like you needed discipline. Still does. Maybe I should take my belt to your backside.”

He gritted his teeth, refusing to rise to the bait. “You get to hit that metaphorically or literally, not both. So pick one.”

Stiles tensed hearing Raf undo his belt and slacks. “Some other time, I’ll see about teaching you some respect. I doubt it’ll work on a degenerate like you when all you can think about is my cock, but it’s worth a try.”

He flinched when he felt Raf’s fingers spread his cheeks. He might’ve been curious, but hadn’t actually explored that particular avenue. He wished now that he had, if only so that he’d have something to compare this to. He breathed easier when Raf’s hands left his body, slumping a little.

“You as virginal as you look, kiddo?”

There was no good answer to that. “Whaddya wanna hear? That I’m so desperate for cock I’ve been bending over for the entire lacrosse team? Or d’you wanna feel special and be my first?”

He tensed when Raf’s fingers came back to rub slick over puckered flesh. “How about, just for a change, you try the unvarnished truth.”

Stiles forced himself to breathe, relax. He’d never done this before, but he wasn’t ignorant. “Doesn’t really seem relevant.”

Raf hummed. “I disagree.”

Before Stiles could give that the derision it deserved, Raf suddenly pushed one finger in to the second knuckle. Stiles choked back the whine he wanted to let out and focussed on counting his breaths. When he no longer felt like he was having a heart attack, Raf patted his hip. “And that, kiddo, is why it’s relevant.”

Stiles fought not to tense back up as Raf started working the finger inside him. “Don’t pretend you care.”

The deadbeat bastard had the nerve to laugh. “Oh, not at all. But anal tearing can be quite nasty. Might even require medical intervention, and that . . . that could get messy.”

“You mean it could get you caught as the blackmailing pervert you are.”

A sudden twist of Raf’s hand caused sparks of pain to flare. “I’d be careful giving lip, if I were you. You’re in what’s known as ‘a vulnerable position’.”

He really, really hated giving Raf what the manipulative asshole wanted, but dude had him by the balls. Literally and metaphorically. So he shut up and gnawed his lower lip as he was stretched. He tried not to focus on what was happening, and did calculus in his head to keep from thinking about what was _going_ to happen.

Being dicked by the biggest dickhead in California was _not_ how he’d thought his day would go. But, he admitted as he heard Raf open a condom, that was definitely how today was going, so he might as well make it easier on himself if he could.

“I am,” he grunted.

Raf paused. “Am what?”

He fought the embarrassment turning his face red. “A virgin. At least as far as my ass is concerned.”

Raf chuckled. “See? That wasn’t so hard, was it? And, as a reward,” Stiles jolted a little as Raf’s fingers came back, coated in more lube, “I’ll give you more prep, and some advice: bear down, and breathe out slower than you breathe in. It’ll keep you from tensing up too much.”

Stiles had to remind himself that it was good advice, no matter where it came from, when he felt Raf work more fingers inside him than had been there before. He whined, and bit his lip until he tasted blood when he heard Raf snicker. He tried to ignore what was going on like he had before, but couldn’t this time—the way Raf’s fingers spread him open and pulled him apart burned sharply.

When Raf pulled his fingers free, Stiles felt a sick kind of dread settle in his stomach. Raf started pushing inside, and it was so, so different from fingers, and he thought he could do this, but no, nope, abort—

Raf planted a hand between his shoulder blades, pushing him back down against the table. “Breathe and bear down, remember?”

His breath hitched around the sob he wanted to give. “I can’t do this.”

Raf rocked his hips, nudging his cock a fraction of an inch deeper. “Sure you can.”

Every muscle in his body felt tight, trying to get away, force the intrusion out. “I really, really can’t.”

The pressure holding him down eased, but Raf’s hand skated down his back. “I mean, if you can’t, then you can’t. I don’t really blame you. Scott’s not worth this.”

And that, that right there, was why he was gonna do this anyway. Because Scott _was_ worth it, damnit, not that Raf could ever understand that. Wouldn’t, if Stiles had his way. So he took in a deep breath, let it out slowly, and said, “Just—gimme a minute.”

“Oh, no trouble there—I’ve always preferred to savour rather than rush.” The shithead sounded amused, but Stiles didn’t have time to remind him that he was committing a felony right now.

Stiles had managed to relax enough to no longer feel like he was being impaled, but was nowhere near ready for more when Raf started moving again. He counted his breaths, paying as little attention as possible to what was happening. He expected Raf would do whatever and let him know when it was over, which was why fuckhat’s words surprised him.

“It’s okay to like it, you know.”

Which. What the fuck? He’d been as still and silent as possible, waiting for it to be over. What about that gave Raf the impression he didn’t hate what was going on?

“Are you fucking delusional?” he spat.

Raf snapped his hips harder, and Stiles had to bite back a pained gasp. “You’re hard, kiddo. Doesn’t take a genius to put it together from there.”

He shook his head, even as he realized it was true. Raf huffed. “You should touch yourself—it’ll make this a helluva lot easier for you.”

Stiles grit his teeth. While that _might_ be true, it was almost certainly not worth giving Raf the satisfaction. Besides that, the last thing he wanted to do was let the opportunistic skeezebag think he was enjoying it.

Of course, the problem with that was that he _did_. Now that he wasn’t actively ignoring his body, he felt the way Raf’s dick occasionally nudged his prostate, sending sparks crackling across his nerve endings. He felt the way his body gave, opening up and _taking_ _it_ in a way he didn’t know was possible. He felt the subtle sting when Raf thrust a little harder, and the way it made him start leaking. He felt the ache in his pelvis as the need to come started to tug at his insides.

He could lie to Agent Dipshit, but not to himself. Apparently he liked getting fucked. He didn’t want to, didn’t think he would, didn’t want this twisted deal to come with perks. This wasn’t supposed to be about him, wasn’t supposed to feel good, be anything but selfless.

He wrapped a hand around himself, feeling like he was betraying Scott. When he came, he was silent and had tears in his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Background:  
> Stiles first accosted Raf while McDeadbeat was asleep. Raf woke up, and encouraged him to keep going, enjoying the fact that he had an underage boy eagerly servicing him. After, Stiles threatened to ruin his career if he didn't stay away from Melissa and Scott. Raf agreed, but only in exchange for more sexual favours. 
> 
> In this fic, Raf takes advantage of Stiles's loyalty to Scott and their messy entanglement to push for more than Stiles is comfortable giving. Stiles agrees--as much as he can, given the givens--despite how much he wants to refuse.


End file.
